Sobrevivientes
by halcon anonimo
Summary: Konoha falto a su palabra con su mayor aliado no solo una, sino dos veces. Ahora esas faltas han vuelto para hacerles ver su error.


El trabajo de vigía de la entrada principal de la aldea oculta entre las hojas nunca es emocionante, en especial por las noches. Aun para alguien como Kotatsu, que desempeñaba este puesto de forma constante, el vigilar la puerta en caso de que alguien quiera tener acceso a la aldea a altas horas de la noche no era más que un regaño por holgazanear durante su trabajo.

Justo se encontraba a punto de caer víctima del sueño cuando un sonido llamo su atención. Mirando en dirección al sendero que conduce desde el bosque a la aldea el Chunnin pudo distinguir en la distancia las figuras de varias personas acercándose a la puerta. Despertando a su compañero rápidamente ambos abandonaron sus asientos e inmediatamente se colocaron en medio del paso. Esperando a que el grupo estuviera a una distancia seguro Genma comenzó con el protocolo.

"Alto, digan sus nombres y propósito de su visita" Reclamo Kotatsu a los extraños.

"Ara ara… parece que Konoha olvida pronto a los amigos…" Exclamo la persona al frente del grupo. "Uno pensaría que con solo ver nuestro estandarte bastaría"

Agudizando su mirada lo más que la hora le permitía Kotatsu finalmente distinguió un emblema que para muchos era ya algo olvidado.

* * *

Recorriendo a prisa los pasillos de la torre principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi hacia su mayor esfuerzo por disimular su nerviosismo por lo que le habían reportado sus subordinados. El viejo shinobi había sido despertado bruscamente de su sueño por uno de sus Anbu con una noticia por demás increíble. Abriendo de golpe las puertas que dan acceso a la sala del consejo, el viejo pudo ver que cada miembro sin excepción se encontraba presente. Dando un vistazo rápido pudo ver varias figuras con capuchas hacia el fondo de la sala. Asumiendo que se trataba de los visitantes que habían reportado sus vigías el viejo tomo su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa al centro del salón.

"Muy bien, viendo que están todos presentes, podemos comenzar…" exclamó el viejo. "Mientras la mayoría de nosotros dormía recibí la noticia de que viejos conocidos de la aldea solicitaron hablar conmigo y con el consejo…"

"Llamarnos 'Viejos conocidos' es menospreciar el lazo que compartimos con Konoha, Hokage-san" interrumpió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo a la vez que retiraba la capucha que había mantenido oculta su identidad. "Ya que Uzushio y Konoha comparten una larga historia de hermandad y amistad"

Por un momento todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos pues ante ellos se encontraba alguien a quien se le podría nombrar como un fantasma. Su cabello rojo, algo opaco a comparación de la última vez que se le había visto, acomodado en un peinado formal, su rostro aunque ya envejecido aún era reconocible y sus ojos de un tono violeta obscuro, sin duda se trataba del mismo Kigai Uzumaki.

"Ki… Kigai-sama…" Exclamo Koharu saliendo de su sorpresa antes que el resto de miembros del consejo. "Pero… ¿Cómo…?"

"Koharu-chan, vaya que ha pasado tiempo y este no ha perdonado a ninguno por lo que veo" Expreso calmadamente el anciano.

"No todos tenemos la longevidad que hizo famoso al clan Uzumaki" Contesto de vuelta la mujer. Asintiendo, el anciano concedió el punto.

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es cierto que Uzushio fue destruida pero algunos de sus habitantes consiguieron escapar, yo incluido, durante años nos ocultamos recuperando fuerzas y esperando el momento para volver a presentarnos ante el mundo"

"¿Y supongo que ese momento ha llegado, no?" Pregunto finalmente Hiruzen a lo que solo recibió una negación con la cabeza de parte del líder Uzumaki.

"Me temo que no es el caso…"

"Entonces ¿Por qué presentarse ahora?"

"Mi nieta…" Al escuchar esas palabras Hiruzen y todos los presentes se vieron llenos de nerviosismo y temor, no sabían porque o mejor dicho ellos sabían muy bien el porqué de ese sentimiento. "Unos días atrás escuche rumores sobre la muerte de mi nieta, Kushina, como bien recordaran Uzu guarda una larga tradición de rendir honores a los muertos y tratándose de uno de los últimos Uzumakis mi gente insistió en rendir honor a Kushina"

Al escuchar las palabras de Kigai, Hiruzen se tranquilizó un poco, aunque aún no podía sacudirse de encima el mal presentimiento que le invadió desde hace unos instantes.

"Ya… ya veo… si, no veo razón para negar su petición…"

"Además, quería conocer a mi bisnieto" Con esas palabras Hiruzen por fin supo que su mal presentimiento estaba justificado y supo también que no habría modo de salir bien librado de lo que ello implicaba.

"Me temo que no se a que se…" en ese instante el salón se vio inundado por una Sed de Sangre como ninguna que los presente hubiera sentido nunca antes, llegando casi al punto de ahogar a los miembros menos experimentados del consejo.

"¿Te atreves a tratar de mentirme, Hiruzen?" Aunque el tono con el que se expresó no contenía una pizca de agresividad, la Sed de Sangre que Kigai emanaba hacia los concejales de Konoha no daba lugar a duda sobre su enfado. "Te daré una oportunidad ¿Dónde está mi nieto?"

Expresando palabra por palabra de su pregunta, Kigai contuvo su Sed de Sangre y libero la presión sobre los presentes.

"Kigai-sama, le pido me perdone, pero no se a lo que se refier…" Nuevamente Kigai hacía sentir su Sed de Sangre sobre toda la sala, aunque dada la ausencia de los Anbu que hacían de sus guarda espaldas Hiruzen dedujo que dicha Sed de Sangre bien podría sentirse en todo el edificio paralizando a todos los que se encontraran dentro de este.

"Hiruzen, creo que olvidaste mi habilidad como sensor" Escuchando esas palabras Hiruzen supo que había cometido un grave error. "Pude sentir una firma de Chakra parecida a la de mi nieta ni bien entre en territorio de Konoha"

Fue en ese momento que otro encapuchado apareció dentro de la sala, mirando detenidamente al recién llegado el corazón de Hiruzen casi se detuvo al notar que este llevaba cargando a un niño que con toda seguridad se encontraba muy mal herido. Aunque la presión que ejercía la sed de sangre de Kigai limitaba sus movimientos Hiruzen podría jurar que todos los presentes salvo los acompañantes del Uzumaki estaban en su misma situación. Por un instante la sed de sangre de Kigai cedió lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran respirar una cuantas bocanadas de aire solo para volver a caer sobre ellos un instante después con aun más intensidad.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué significa esto?" Reclamo con gran enfado el anciano poniéndose en pie. "Mi gente encontró a este pequeño, MI NIETO, siendo atacado por gente de Konoha"

"Ki… Kigai-sama… le ruego me permita explicar…" Haciendo caso de la petición de Hiruzen, Kigai libero a todos de la presión que su sed de sangre ejercía sobre ellos. "Esto no es lo que parece…"

"Entonces ¿debo asumir que el linchar a niños pequeños es un acto común y permitido en Konoha?" Reclamo Kigai mientras que otro de sus escoltas realizaba una revisión rápida de la condición del pequeño.

En ese momento el encapuchado que sostenía al pequeño se acercó a Kigai y susurro algo al oído de este. Recibiendo a cambio una afirmación con el simple movimiento de la cabeza de Kigai el encapuchado recostó con gran cuidado al pequeño sobre un sello que fue rápidamente dibujado sobre el piso del salón por otro de los acompañantes de Kigai.

"Ya te había dicho que solo te daría una oportunidad, Hiruzen, y la desperdiciaste mintiéndome…" Hiruzen sabía que había cometido un error, había olvidado la habilidad de sensor de Kigai, una que el segundo Hokage había aprendido y perfeccionado siguiendo las enseñanzas del Uzumaki y ahora tenía que hacer algo para evitar una catástrofe. "Te dejare explicarte, a petición de mi escolta, sin embargo te sugiero que pienses bien antes de tratar de mentirme de nuevo"

"Kigai-sama, le ruego me disculpe pero hay ciertos motivos que han conducido al estado actual de ese pequeño…"

"Naruto, llámelo por su nombre, Hiruzen-san…" Interrumpiendo a Hiruzen, la voz del acompañante del Uzumaki por fin se hizo notar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pues era una voz por demás familiar. "¿O negara que tiene completo conocimiento de la identidad del 'pequeño'?"

"¿Jiraiya?" Fue lo único que Hiruzen pudo decir tras reconocer la voz de su alumno.

"Responde a la pregunta, Hiruzen" Reclamo Kigai a la vez que Jiraiya retiraba la capucha de su cabeza mostrando su rostro a todos. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su maestro Jiraiya decidió hacer otra pregunta.

"¿Negara que este pequeño ha sido víctima de constantes abusos a lo largo de sus cinco años de vida? ¿Negara que está al tanto de su expulsión del orfanato y que además no hizo nada por corregir dicha expulsión?" Aunque Jiraiya dirigía su interrogatorio a su maestro, los demás miembros del consejo sabían que dichas preguntas también iban dirigidas hacia ellos, el hecho de que Kigai los hubiera bombardeado con sed de sangre dejaba muy en claro eso.

"Yo… trate de protegerlo…"

"¿Ah si? Haciendo público su estatus como Jinchuriki solo lo condeno a una vida de desprecio por parte de los habitantes de Konoha" Notando la sorpresa en los rostros de los concejales ante sus palabras, Kigai solo devolvió una mirada llena de enfado. "Uzushiogakure y sus ninjas fueron reconocidos como maestros en sellos, siendo los Uzumakis los más famosos, si creyeron que no me daría cuenta del sello sobre mi nieto en verdad subestimaron nuestras habilidades"

"Responda, Hiruzen-san" Reclamo Jiraiya a su maestro. Notando como Hiruzen desviaba la mirada de su alumno y como los demás miembros del consejo, salvo aquellos que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación con Naruto, procuraban evitar cruzar la mirada con la suya fue todo lo que Kigai necesito como respuesta.

"En verdad me enfurece que Konoha haya faltado a la alianza con Uzu no solo una vez, siendo esta falta la más terrible de todas, Hashirama no solo fue mi amigo, sino también mi cuñado y Tobirama fue uno de mis alumnos en el arte del rastreo de chakra y siendo ustedes, Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura alumnos directos del segundo creí que al menos tendrían la decencia de honrar esa alianza cuidando de mi nieto."

Esas palabras causaron un impacto mayor en los ancianos del consejo de lo que Kigai y Jiraiya hubieran imaginado. Recordando los días cuando ambos hermanos Senju aun vivían no fue difícil para ellos recordar todos los momentos que se habían compartido con los habitantes de Uzushiogakure. Miito Uzumaki, la esposa de Hashirama, el primer Hokage había sido la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi y a pesar de eso había sido una persona fundamental para la fundación de la aldea. Tobirama, el segundo Hokage, había mantenido estrechos lazos con Uzu, llegando al punto de que ambas aldeas portaban el símbolo de la otra en sus uniformes. Y, tal y como Kigai había dicho, dichos lazos habían sido traicionados a conciencia por las personas de Konoha.

"No me es difícil deducir lo que pretendían, alojar un trauma en él a base de golpizas e ignorando su existencia posteriormente…" Dijo nuevamente el Uzumaki. "¿A qué edad pretendías presentarte ante el como un amigo? ¿Siete, ocho años? Solo así podrías sembrar la idea de proteger la aldea que una vez lo odio"

Tras estas palabras Kigai no paso por alto una mueca que se formó en el rostro de otro de los que habían formado parte de la generación de Hiruzen, Danzo Shimura. Asumiendo que este había sido quien desarrollara todo el plan para mantener a su nieto bajo control, el anciano no pudo hacer más que sentirse decepcionado de todos ellos.

"Sé que Tobirama estaría decepcionado de ti Hiruzen más que de los otros, por algo te nombro a ti Hokage y no a Danzo" Nuevamente una mueca de enfado se hacía presente en el rostro de Danzo, esta vez mucho más notable que la anterior.

"No tengo más que decirles, mi gente permanecerá en Konoha mientras mi nieto sana, posteriormente, y tras hacerle saber sobre su legado, rendiremos honores a mi nieta y su esposo. Una vez concluidos dichos honores mi gente y yo nos marcharemos eso incluye a mi nieto. Konoha no es de fiar."

\- Continuara -


End file.
